Soul Bound
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Anna always knew something was missing in her life, whether it was her mother, friends, siblings, or better yet a heart It could have been a number of things but when she comes home heartbroken, she finds the two people she truly cared for She embarks on a journey to bring them back from the dead, and maybe find love along the -Because there isn't enough VD x mbsav


Okay, spur of the moment type thing, and I kinda sorta hoping that you would review and say your thoughts. Good or bad. I had this idea for a while and I thought "What the heck? Let's see what they think of it!"

Soul Bound

*Anna always knew something was missing in her life, whether it was her mother, friends, siblings, or better yet a heart beat. It could have been a number of things but when she comes home heartbroken, she finds the two people she truly cared for dead. She embarks on a journey to bring them back from the dead, and maybe find love along the way.

*Rated T

..

Jeremy was crying in his room, pulling out what looked like newspapers out of his desk, looking at them and angrily ripped them up. Something inside of me told me this was far from a teenaged tamper tantrum, and with this came dread.

"You okay?" I asked concerned standing by the foot of his bed, the feeling inside me got worse as he shook his head not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes as he looked at me with an abnormally pale face. It made me edgy, uncomfortable, and concerned.

"M-My friend..Vikki.." He sighed brokenly, "She's dead."

Vikki? Wasn't sh- "Vikki?...The one you thought was a-?" Leaving the sentence hanging uncomfortably in the air, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Just when he was getting better, just when he was moving on-

He nodded stiffly and sighed before interrupting my thoughts, "It turns out..She's been dead all along."

'All along?' Suddenly reality smacked me in the face, and I had to gulp down the sick feeling that was consuming me.

"She's the reason you wanted to turn," I whispered at human level but more to myself then him. I should have known. I never was really good enough.. I should have picked up on it when he wanted to turn so badly but didn't give me a real reason. But I thought - I shook that thought away and continued a bit louder, almost spitting the words out harshly, "You wanted to be with her."

I waited for him to say something but he didn't. We both knew it was the truth, That's why he couldn't look at me. I stood up to my mother about him.. at first he was just a way to get my mother back from being in that god forsaken tomb.. but I grew to love him. To care for him.. and now as I looked at his back while he was sitting at his desk, face in his hands..I wondered if any of it was truly worth it.

I ran out of his bedroom and into the night.. not wanting to hear anymore. Several houses away now, My vampire hearing picked up a solemn 'I'm Sorry' but I kept going. Turning it out as bad hearing or another person- knowing it wasn't. I was a vampire of five- hundred and twenty-three years, I did not need drama from a mere sixteen year old human. All this time I was trying to fit in - to try and be normal.

..human.

I was kidding myself trying to be something I wasn't. I shook my head and paused when the old farm house came into view. Nothing could be heard. No footsteps. No talking. I straightened my head, just now noticing that it was tilted to the side before moving forward slowly, cautiously, until I was at the front of the door and pushed it open with my food.

Looking to see if there were any traps set and finding none I moved forward. An dark skinned arm on the floor caught my attention, and moving toward it I held back a gap.

Harper, Emily Bennett's older brother that almost died on the battle that mama changed into a vampire to save his life, was laying down on the hard wood floor of the dining room with paler skin then was supposed to be normal.

Dead.

He was her friend and partner in crime back in 1864. A couple feet away from him though a sight made me spring into action, crouch down and yank out the stake.

No.. NO! I just got her back. I cried, shaking her and her glossy, dead dark eyes looked back at me. My yells of her name echoed in my ears like loud Indian drums but right now I couldn't bring myself to care.

I layed my head on her chest, my salty tears falling down my face and hitting her shirt. I cried, murmuring my sorry's for not listening to her, for not being here when she was attacked. Maybe if I was here, maybe then -

A small piece of paper fell from the kitchen table from a soft breeze, making me narrow my cinnamon brown eyes as it seemed to slowly hit the floor. Getting up, I looked around in cautiousness even though I couldn't hear anything before crawling over and flipping it over.

In black pen ink was Harper's old fashioned handwriting : 1.7

My eyebrows pulled together, trying to figure out what he was telling me. What was so important that he had to write this so urgently and not bothering to run? Harper was the type of person to leave some type of clue for her, she guessed, but what?

Pursing my lips together in thought, I felt my eyes widen before super speeding myself over to the book case in the living room. Pulling a chair over, cursing my short height in my head, my fingers skimmed the top shelf starting at the right and counted up until I reached the seventh book. Pulling it off and jumping down softly, I almost snorted to myself. It was an old book of all the pranks we pulled together in 1864. Smiling to myself at some of them that involved begging Emily to help turn Katherine's corset a dull pink or something along the lies, I found this folded up paper hidden among the back pages.

Miss Annabelle,

If we have gone by the time you come back home, I hope that you are well. Your mother has told me that you have feelings for the Gilbert boy, and while she thinks it's just a fling (I believe I got that term right) I firmly think that you deserve happiness, Anna.

I must confess something and while I hoped that I could explain it to you in person, I think that it may be too late to.. just don't tell your mother I did so. She is one scary woman when angry as you well know.

There was an organization back in 1864, to which your mother was apart of, and you would have been too if they hadn't caught the vampires that night. Your mother wanted you to be free to make your own choices, not tied to such a thing, ironic that your vampire made was Reverend Horace Black, the founder of the town of Black Church, which would later be renamed Whitechapel, and leader to a vampire cult of 219 followers.

If we were to ever die, remember what your mother briefly mentioned about the Cublie Animus? Find him. He may be a different breed of vampire, and with his considerable powers of persuasion he is no doubt a gruesome, sinister, yet suave man because of not being around you - but he is your only shot.

Your partner in crime forever,

Harper.

I reread this twice before I blinked, questioning why my mother kept this from me. Then I remembered her reaction to Jeremy, at the time I thought it was because he was a Gilbert, now I realized that was only half true.

Should I trust someone that I didn't even know to get my mother back? If she was in this organization with him, and looked up to him, wouldn't she be happy with me being 'mated' to such a man?

I groaned and shook my head, before sighing. It's not like I had a choice. Off to Whitechapel I go.

..

..

*creepy, disembodied voice comes out of seemingly nowhere, "Press the little button.. Press the little button.."

:)


End file.
